User blog:Wachowman/Parody 107. GravityMan vs Flatwoods Monster (Carlin vs Pryor)
Wachow: what’s up y’all. Right back at it with Parody 107 and Cyan and I both agreed- Cyan: this is most definitely our favorite parody so far. Wachow: just from the fun of using so many different people to the absolutely fantastic cover by Gabe. Cyan: and we hope you all enjoy. One issue though. Wachow: yeah we def only have like 2 more battles planned due to lack of suggestions. Cyan: yeah so help out with that, suggest yourself we don’t care. Wachow: aight, now enjoy. Cyan, start doing that JKGame research! EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! GRAVITYMAN VS FLATWOODS MONSTER BEGIN! GravityMan Yeah I’m here, your boy Gravy. Parodies? I’m the daddy. Excuse me if I’m slow, I’m more used to finales. I spit lines hotter than hell and I’m as savage as a demon! While you’re even more overrated than your first three seasons! Let me address how undeserving your series was of winning ‘Best’, ‘Cause you only did half the fucking rapping, with all your guests! I built up series with ease and with these I impressed, There were ProbablyNo fucks given when you left! (Yeah!) So call me Isaac Newton, replace apples with the bars I drop! No remorse for leaving Users or your Smash Bros series that flopped? You’ll be going “oh rats” when this creepypasta cancer battles Grav I’ll get a seizure just by looking at your Horrors Nav! You should’ve had more bite, dog! All I heard was bark! And now I close this chapter of the story. Thus ends Noah’s arc The Flatwoods Monster No dead parent jokes from you? Ain’t that a surprise! How will your second verse go? You used all your lines! (Ooh!) You’re out here saying my series had no pride, Yet the last three years, anything you made died. I’ve been waiting for this decorated one on one, The possible chance that Grav can beat me: Fiction! (Not real!) Treat this battle like all the passions you’ve abandoned!! Cause this is a Wiki War you won’t want Expanded. No other host got so involved out of a secret need to compete Or tried to fix the fucking matches just to avoid a repeat! I was wanted as Staff the most (Fake!) Yet I made myself a ghost (Gay!) I mean if I can defeat Meat, I can beat this failing host! Meatholl Hey, that’s bullshit, Flats! You only beat me cuz of bias! I’ll spitroast a bitch on my dick with the help of Reign and Piet! I'm the greatest... Wait a minute... why does this say Loyg won? What do you mean I was disqualified for cheating? I won the Second Tournament...This is bullshit... Bobdave Oh, fuck off, stop trying to hog the spotlight, you just faced Devil I'd have gone for Flats or Grav, but Jorn’s a bit more special Meatholl, why are you here? The new Users detest you I’ll tell you where’s the beef, it’s when the Wiki turned against you Your rapping was just like your Admin reign: terrible You were butt buddies with Scraw but much less bearable I’m crispy and fresh, your meat’s so rancid I’m gonna hurl How did you beat Nighthawk? Is that ClarinetGuuuuuurl? Enough with the fat guy, cause soon Flats will flatline I was great from season 1, you started with crap rhymes And you took half your early shit down in an attempt to patch up Honestly, I'm glad you quit before we got even shittier matchups And Gravy, what’s up? Are you feeling ditched? Since you lost all importance once Wach got a new bitch? At this point, I’m part of wiki Mythology The only place I’m in the middle is the Tourney chronology Loygansono55 Sup guys it’s Loyg- Bobdave Get the fuck out, Barry! This rap battle doesn't need you Just like your boyfriend DWAS, you only won by DQ I'm the Swaggiest guy! No one else can pass ‘Cause this spud just launched a shot up everyone’s ass! ShaunoftheRed You. Guys. Are so egotistic. Your raps are so simplistic, But here’s AnimaShaun to inject some linguistics, Oh man, GravityMan, what can I say to this dude? Except I bet you enjoy getting sucked off by your whole Skype crew, And Flats, I don’t mean to be rude but you’ve got some red on you, Just like your movie royale, I doubt you’re coming soon. Hey, Jude! Those were some good lines against Meat here, Shame you couldn’t do it for real in the Tournament this year, I’ve had so many user battles that weren’t tourney bouts, But then you assholes stopped and let user battles die out! You know I beat Ryan so bad that he deleted the First, You should all read my blog; ‘How to structure a decent rap verse’ Got more rounds left in my clip than the Terminator, And I’ll blow the whistle on this farce like it’s Leeroynator, Any tourney could pass, there won’t be a winner greater, I always come back, so let’s just say “see you later”. WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES-I already gave you a hint- WIKI PARODIES! Who Won? Gravity Flats Meat Bobdave Shaun Category:Blog posts